The Outlanders
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." About The Outlanders Overview The Outlanders 'was founded on December 9th, 2016 by Lawrence Ironhawk at Richard Cannonwalker's request. Richard was given control the next day, after which the guild's operations began and its status as the main guild of the 9th Brethren Court was cemented. *'Founded: December 9th, 2016 *'Founder: '''Lawrence Ironhawk *'Guildmaster: Richard Cannonwalker *'Member Count: '''146 (as of 5/22/17) History The guild was created on December 9th, the first day of TLOPO's semi-open beta, by Lawrence Ironhawk at Richard Cannonwalker's request. Cannonwalker was given control of the guild the next day and recruiting began a couple days after. By December 21st, the guild reached 100 members. On December 24th, Richard Cannonwalker, after discussing the idea with some of his officers, decided to make every member of the guild a veteran. Throughout January and February, activity in the guild declined, as Richard and the officers didn't want to play TLOPO in the state it was in. In early March, the game was closed down for updates, and reopened in mid-late May with significantly less lag. This prompted Richard and the others to return to the game and resume where they left off. Rules *'Do: **Be polite to others, both inside and outside of the guild. The actions of individual guild members, both positive and negative, will reflect on the guild and shape other people’s perception of us. **Arrange to loot, quest, mat run, etc. with other guild members. Doing activities together is always a fun time and it brings us closer together as a guild. **Report people who misbehave to an Officer or the Guildmaster if none are online at the time of the misbehavior. **Have fun :) *'Don’t:' **Be rude or obnoxious. This one should be self-explanatory. **Teleport to other guild members without their permission. Hanging out with other guild members is fine, but respect other people’s privacy. **Cause or escalate arguments. Simple disagreements are fine, but if the issue can’t be resolved calmly then the best course of action is to step away. Guild Hierarchy *'The duties of a Veteran:' **Keep the guild running as smoothly as possible if no officer or GM is present **Report any people causing trouble in the guild to the GM or an officer if they’re not there to witness it *'The duties of an Officer:' **Keep the guild running smoothly **Take action if somebody in the guild is breaking the rules ***If multiple officers are online at once, they should decide together what action to take: warn the offender, kick the offender, or wait and report the offense to the GM *'The duties of both Veterans and Officers:' **Invite people who they think would be good additions to the guild **Be a good role model; show people what the best of our guild has to offer *'How to get promoted:' **'Follow the rules of the guild (obviously) **Be a friendly, helpful, and mature member of the guild Roleplay In roleplay, The Outlanders serves as the main guild of the Ninth Brethren Court, carrying on the legacy of the multiple Brethren Courts that existed in roleplay before POTCO closed, and the Brethren Courts of the POTC franchise. Our main goal is to keep the dreaded East India Trading Company from destroying piracy in the Caribbean. '''''It’s important to note that this is a completely optional aspect of the guild If you’re not interested in roleplay, you’re under no obligation to join in. It’s just a fun thing for people to do if they so choose. If you’re interested in participating, ask the guildmaster, Richard Cannonwalker, about it (even if you’re not in the guild). Officers *Finn Hamm *Jeremiah Garland *Lawrence Ironhawk *Leonhard Bosch *Zoomer Gallery TBA News Semi-Open Beta *12/9/16 - Lawrence Ironhawk creates The Outlanders on behalf of an absentee Richard Cannonwalker. *12/10/16 - Cannonwalker is given control of the guild and operations begin. *12/21/16 - The guild reaches 100 members. *12/24/16 - The guild adopts a new policy of promoting every member to Veteran status as to encourage more guild recruitment. *5/21/17 - TLOPO reopens after a two-and-a-half-month shutdown for maintenance. After reopening, the game is much more stable, prompting Richard and the officers of the guild to return and resume recruiting. Category:Guilds